


你是我的谁（中）

by btforest



Category: The Wandering Earth, 流浪地球
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btforest/pseuds/btforest
Summary: 饭要慢慢吃，话要好好说，谁学他们俩，活该单身狗。





	你是我的谁（中）

刘启踢门而入的时候，王磊已经喝得七七八八了，他正举杯准备干掉最后一口发财酒，门板直接倒了下来！就砸在他脚边不到半米的地方，他被吓得不轻，把手里的白酒杯子直接给捏碎了！  
据后来一哥回忆，当时他差点以为是反叛军攻进来了，身子向后一仰就连人带椅摔了个底儿朝天，结果酒喝得太多想爬都爬不起来，等看清楚搞破坏的那张脸是刘启，一哥顿时气血上涌，当场就又滑桌子底下去了。  
刘启也没料到那门不结实，都没觉得用多大力，脚还没收回来门板就脱框了，稀里哗啦一阵响，他正火冒三丈准备骂娘，眼前的场面也把他给弄懵了。一哥个老王八蛋正趴在地上嘴里不知道在念啥，王磊隔着桌子愣愣地望着他，一只手是蚯蚓串，另一只手…全是血？！  
场面有点尴尬。  
王磊决定打破这份尴尬：“你吃了吗？”  
……  
刘启是黑着脸来黑着脸回去的，王磊喝得半醉，看见他板着张脸，虽然不知道这小子又抽什么疯，不过把门踢坏了想来是很生气，反正酒也喝完了，就乖乖地跟在他的身后。  
刘启越想越火，越走越快，王磊本来就瘸着个腿还喝多了，根本就跟不上他。刘启走着走着发现路上就他一人走路的声音，忍不住停下来，一回头，哪儿还有人啊。在路边等了三分钟，终于看见王磊磨磨蹭蹭踱着步子走过来。  
操！你大爷的！  
忍了一晚上的火终于憋不住了，刘启大步走过去，一把揪住他的领子，把他拖到了巷子里。  
“王磊你能耐了啊，瘸了个腿还跑那么远，一哥店里有迷魂药还是咋的，一天到晚跑他那去，你有空不在家做饭，他那的酒就这么好喝？！”刘启第一次气急败坏地骂人，王磊的酒顿时醒了一半：“今天…你夜班，朵朵…晚上住…周倩家，家里没有…人…我才去…一哥那…喝酒的。”他大着舌头软绵绵地拖着声音，对于刘启为什么发那么大火他一点都没头绪，反倒有点委屈，“你…不是夜班…吗…也没说…要回来，我出去…喝酒…不…行啊……”好好好，刘启冷笑，行啊王磊，你有种。  
“你还委屈上了你，今天是你的生日，我不在家还能在哪里！小爷我特意调了班赶回来给你过生日，你居然死一哥店里去喝得烂醉如泥？！”刘启的火终于发出来了，“王磊你就是个没心没肺的狗东西！”  
王磊的酒一下子全醒了。第一反应：今天不是他的生日。他摸摸脑袋使劲想，今天确实不是他的生日。刘启显然还在气头上，眼睛甚至有点眼红，活像个狼崽子似的，恨不得一口咬上来，他把手伸过去，刘启一巴掌把他手拍掉了，恶狠狠地盯着他，好像他王磊是个十恶不赦的罪人。  
王磊也生气了：“今天就不是我生日！你发哪门子疯！”  
“你TM酒喝多了连自己生日都不记得了？？你下次再喝那么多你给我有多远死多远！”刘启感觉心脏要爆炸了。王磊用手使劲地揉了揉眉头：“刘启，我生日是9月6日…今天…是6月9日。”  
……  
五雷轰顶。  
刘启现在觉得自己应该马上去地表裸奔，他震惊得无法接受这个乌龙的事实。王磊看着他变化莫测又扭曲的表情，拍拍他的肩膀：“消消气…我跟你回家。”  
回到家刘启就甩上门把自己关在屋里了，王磊看见桌上摆着四菜一汤，还有一个蚯蚓泥裹了蛋液炸的蛋饼，鸡蛋是奢侈品，每个月居委会按人头发，一人两个，这个月的配给月初就吃完了，这个鸡蛋刘启是花了大心思的。  
刘启对他好他知道。  
去做复健的时候，刘启掐着点准时去医院接他回家；部队上课回来，他会仔细检查义肢的使用情况；房间里床是改造过的，方便他借力；自打他在浴室里摔倒过一次后，家里的防滑全部都重新处理了一遍……  
刘启对他好过了头，他能不知道？  
一个45岁有过婚史的老男人能不知道26的小年轻脑子里在想什么？  
每次洗完澡出来刘启的眼睛就恨不得贴在他身上，刚开始还比较收敛，后来就有点放肆了。有一次刘启又盯着他后背，王磊打趣说每天500个俯卧撑50组力量训练，这样的身材你也可以有。他看见刘启个狼崽子居然咽了咽口水，嘴里说着有伤风化，眼睛却实诚地扒在他腰上。他的反应太赤裸了，和他的脾气一样，明明白白地写在脸上。  
天天住在一起，这样的眼神王磊有点吃不消，他在心里把刘启对他的邪念定义为缺爱的表现。年轻人有欲望太正常了，也老大不小26了，只要找了对象就没事了。直到有一天晚上，王磊梦见刘启压在自己的身上，朝他耳朵吹气，一个惊醒后他发现自己居然勃/起了！他洗了个冷水澡，扇了自己一巴掌，抽了一宿的烟，想了一整夜。决定把这股邪念给掐死了。  
此时王磊面对这四菜一汤，百感交集。他决定去找刘启谈谈。  
门没锁，刘启正坐在床上抽烟。他抬头看了眼王磊，把烟掐了：“今天对不住了，我狗脾气乱咬人，你别在意，一哥那边的门我明天去帮他修好。”出乎意料刘启居然先开口道歉了，王磊的谈心套路顿时被打断了。“你进来是想说什么？”刘启看他杵在门口跟个木头似的，“坐。”他随意地拍拍床。  
王磊想着今天已经乱七八糟了，该说的早晚都得说，顶多就是刘启暴走打人，自己喝多了感官迟钝也不会很疼。这么想着他就拍大了胆子直接了当地说了。  
“你是不是喜欢我？”  
……  
刘启没开口，沉默了一会儿他站了起来。  
王磊很后悔，就不该捅破窗户纸的！刘启红着脸梗着脖子这是要打人啊！他内心正盘算着一会儿打起来他是先挨几下再还手，还是等他发泄完情绪再说。正想着，刘启一把将他掀倒在床上，王磊的头狠狠地撞在了床沿边，还没回过神来，刘启已经俯身撑在他头顶。  
“是。”刘启说，“就是喜欢。”  
这回答真是直白，坦荡。他热烈真诚的目光灼伤了王磊的心，他屏住了呼吸沉着声说：“可你还没有问过我，我喜不喜欢你。”  
刘启有点发抖，明明喝酒的那个不是他，可他为什么觉得天旋地转。  
“你不可能不喜欢我。”少年的回答很霸道。  
王磊叹了口气，混世魔王的眼睛忽闪忽闪的，落在他的眼里，是亿万星辰。王磊做了个错误的决定，正是这个决定让刘启的脸黑了一个礼拜，朵朵挨的揍也有他一半的功劳。  
“是，我喜欢你。”刘启的嘴角还没来得及上扬。  
“可我一直把你当儿子。”


End file.
